A wireless power transmission system typically comprises a transmitter (antenna array), which has a large number of antennas for wireless power/data signal delivery. The length of the antenna transmission lines inside a large antenna array transmitter may negatively affect the system performance due to a high level of noise created by these transmission lines. In addition, when a large number of antennas are volumetrically arranged in a small space, the transmission lines to the antennas may become a mesh that limits or stops signals from moving freely to/from the antennas. Efficient spatial arrangements of a large number of antennas in a small volume may negatively impact functional characteristics of the wireless power transmission system, such as antenna polarization diversity, relative radio frequency (RF) transparency, etc. Thus, the number of antennas that can be efficiently included within a particular volume may be limited.
These problems may be further complicated by the fact that the exact nature of an incoming RF wave front may be non-deterministic in terms of angle, direction, polarization, etc. Effectively feeding (routing traces to) antennas in a variety of polarizations/orientations while maintaining good isolation characteristics and minimizing RF obstructions within a three-dimensional space may be a challenging task.
Typically, wireless RF power transmission systems have different set ups and tuning algorithms. Each has its advantages and disadvantages, yet the RF wireless power transmission systems known in the art may not provide a relatively fast tuning with the client(s) while maintaining sufficient power signal delivery and low noise level. This may be due to blockage and/or out of phase summation of multipath received signals at the transmitter antenna. These issues may result in insufficient power levels delivered to a client.
Additionally, reducing the physical size of individual antenna elements may require antenna boards be constructed of special high dielectric/low loss materials. These materials tend to be very costly.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.